


Promises

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Extreme angst, Fluff at the beginning, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, graphic depictions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ryan?” Ray’s eyes glistened in the moonlight, a saddened expression on his face. “Are you afraid of dying?”</p><p>Ryan shook his head.</p><p>“I’m afraid of you dying.”</p><p>--</p><p>This is an extremely sad fic.<br/>I recommend listening to this track while reading:  http://open.spotify.com/user/12157155593/playlist/5GpwOPmInb7k1aoJVKeYIn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I cried whilst writing this. Enjoy.

It was a warm night. Ryan held Ray’s hand as he led him to the top of Mount Chilliad, his car parked a ways away.

They laid down on a blanket, and held hands, Ryan pointed out constellations.

They laid in silence, enjoying each other's company.

“Ryan?” Ray’s eyes glistened in the moonlight, a saddened expression on his face. “Are you afraid of dying?”

Ryan shook his head.

“I’m afraid of you dying.” He said, his heart pounded at the idea.

Ray smiled at him. “You’d better protect me, then. I’ll do the same.”

Ryan chuckled, and stared into the night sky, smiling.

“I promise I will.” He said, making a promise to the stars

“I love you, Ryan.” Ray smiled at him.

“Pour toujours et à jamais.” Ryan whispered, getting a playful punch in the shoulder from Ray.

\--

Ryan yelled with rage, spraying bullets in every direction. He clenched his teeth, the adrenaline and grief ran through his body.

“Ryan! Calm the _fuck_ down!” Geoff screamed in his ear. “What the fuck happened to Eagle two?!”

Ryan reloaded his AK-47, and pulled out his ear piece, letting it dangle near his neck.

He unloaded on the cops once again, and felt a couple of bullets hit him. He didn’t care, and just kept unloading on them.

Ryan eventually ran out of ammo, and resorted to a grenade, unpinning it with his teeth. He closed his eyes, and threw.

The explosion rocked the street, starting a chain explosion with the cop cars.

Geoff ran into the street, cursing to himself as we waved away the smoke. It rose into the air and covered the street. He searched it for any sign of Ryan.

The mustached man heard the soft sound of someone walking on gravel, and turned.

Ryan walked toward Geoff slowly, his mask had fallen off onto the thing in his arms and his head was hung.

Geoff’s face fell as he noticed what Ryan was carrying.

Ray’s left arm hung limply, the other folded on his chest. His purple hoodie was now mostly red, his glasses were cracked and his eyes slightly open. They were glazed over, no light reflecting in them.

Ryan had blood covering his hands and jacket, a mix of his own and his lovers. Geoff looked at the smaller man, waiting to see Ray’s chest move, even a little.

 _Oh god_ , Geoff felt tears in his eyes, _No, please. Please_.

Ryan’s face showed no emotion. His throat burned, not able to look Geoff in the eyes. He had failed.

Ryan made no sign of noticing Geoff, he just walked right past. Kdin ran up to him, helping him put Ray into a van. Geoff turned as he saw a car pull up.

“Geoff.” It was Jack, her eyes were filled with sorrow. “Backup is on the way. Let’s go.”

Geoff nodded, before getting into the back. Michael sat in the front, and stared at Geoff. After following the van for a while, Michael spoke up.

“Geoff.” His voice was shaky, his face was filled with concern. “Geoff, what happened to Ray?”

The tone in Michael’s voice made him sound like a child who didn’t understand death. Geoff knew very well this wasn’t the case.

Geoff stared into Michael’s eyes, his heart broke as he saw the man’s eyes fill with concern.

Geoff breathed out shakily, and hid his face from Michael.

Michael stared, anger boiling over the concern. He knew Geoff could hear him.

“Geoff, answer me.” Michael’s voice returned, and he spoke louder. “Answer me, goddamn it!”

Geoff looked out the window, averting his eyes from Michael.

Michael looked to Jack for answers, his eyes widening as he saw tears fall down her cheeks. That was all the answer he needed.

Michael became silent, not uttering a sound as they drove silently to the safehouse.

Kdin burst open the door, and laid Ray on the couch. There was blood everywhere, and Ryan sat on the chair opposite, and watched as Caleb took over and attempted to perform CPR.

Caleb tried and tried, eventually having Matt and Jeremy drag him off Ray’s body. He sat in the corner, guilt burned his stomach. He couldn’t save him.

Ryan stared at the ceiling. He had an empty look in his eyes, and his stillness scared everyone.

Lindsay sobbed over Ray’s body, clutching his hoodie that was riddled with holes and soaked in his blood. Her cries made everyone’s heart ache.

Geoff stared into his lap, not being able to believe it, as he drank whiskey from a bottle.

Michael had took off the moment he saw Ray’s body. It was a surprise to no one.

Jack rubbed Lindsay’s back, even though she herself had silent tears run down her face.

Matt, Jeremy and Kdin stood in the back, watching with sorrow filled eyes.

Gavin took off after Michael. He couldn’t bear letting him go him alone and in pain.

Hours passed, the sun set. Caleb had tended to Ryan’s wounds hours ago, luckily they didn’t do much damage. His whole body felt numb anyways.

Lindsay eventually exhausted herself from crying, and was now sitting on the floor, leaning on Jack. Her eyes were closed yet everyone knew she wasn’t asleep.

Ryan was the first one to speak, to everyone’s surprise.

“We should bury him.” His voice sounded emotionless, his eyes had lost the light in them.

Jack nodded, and looked at Caleb.

The two of them gently lowered Ray into a body bag, Ryan watching.

Before they zipped it up, Ryan walked over. His hands shook as he removed Ray’s beanie, and he slowly placed a gentle kiss on his lover’s forehead. He was cold, and his skin pale.

Jack felt tears fall again as she zipped it up, and helped Ryan carry him into the van.

Ryan got into the driver’s seat, and Jack into the passenger. No one else wanted to come.

As they drove, Jack wondered where Ryan had in mind. It was a clear night, the stars shown brightly. As they drove out of town, and toward the mountain, Jack knew exactly where he was going.

Ryan pulled over next to a large hill, a tree sat on top. He exited the car, and carried the bag up to the top.

Jack had grabbed a shovel, and Ryan set to work under the tree. He dug, not stopping when his lungs burned and his arms ached. The pain in his body let him know he was still there.

When he hit deep enough, Jack asked him to stop.

He climbed out, and they both gently placed the bag into the grave. Jack kneeled, and her hands shook.

“I-I’m gonna say a few words…” Her voice shook, and she stared at her hands.

“Ray… Oh my god. Your smile shone like the stars and every time you laughed you made everyone smile. We all love you Ray. I…” Jack swallowed, her dirty hands clenched. “You were the best sniper I knew. We are gonna miss you. You were more than our friend. You were our _family_.”

Ryan stared at her, a tear falling down his face.

Jack turned to him. “Do you want to say anything?” She asked, wiping her eyes, smearing dirt all over it.

Ryan nodded. He stared at the stars, and they winked at him. He took a deep breath.

“ _Vous étiez mon tout. Mon soleil et ma lune_.” Ryan’s voice shook, warm tears fell down his face. “ _Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mon petit rayon de soleil dans ce monde de ténèbres._ ”

Ryan paused, still staring at the stars. They made his heart ache. “ _Adieu ma rose. Je t'aime_. ”

“That was..." Jack trailed off, more tears fell down her face.

Ryan buried Ray silently. His whole body shook and ached.

When he saw the finished grave, Ryan finally lost his strength, falling onto his knees. Ray was gone. He would never come back. Ryan shook as tears fell. The stars reflected in his eyes as he stared into the sky. Tears poured down his face, a look of absolute devastation on his face.

Ryan cried. He cried like never before, his only light was gone. He fell to his hands and knees, and clenched his fists, pounding the ground in anger.

“He’s gone. He’s gone and it’s my fault. It’s _my_ goddamned fault Jack! I could’ve protected him. I couldn’t do it.” Ryan cried out, screwing up his face in pain. “It should’ve been _me_! _I_ should’ve died! He was too young! He didn’t deserve it, oh god he didn’t deserve it.”

Ryan cried out a in anguish and rage, tears rolling down his face.

“Goddamn it…” He hissed through clenched teeth. “I’m sorry Ray. Oh christ, I’m so sorry.”

He got on his knees again and took one last look at the stars.

“I’m sorry.” Ryan whispered to the stars.

Ryan held his chest, his heart ached.

“I’m so sorry, Ray.” Ryan whispered.

Ryan sat there in front of the grave, staring at it. Jack sat watching him, her heart ached for him.

He eventually fell asleep, being woken at sunrise by Geoff placing his should on his shoulder. Geoff had bags under his eyes, but he offered a small smile.

Ryan gave him a slight smile, and watched as all of the Fake Ah Crew surrounded the grave. Some cried, some just looked.

Lindsay had brought a wreath of roses, and Kdin brought a wooden cross with Ray’s name on it. After they put it in place, Ryan placed his mask on the cross, letting it hang off slightly.

Before they left, Ryan took one last look at the grave. His eyes fell upon it, and his throat burned.

“ _I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me my tumblr is ryanhaywood-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
